Mubazir
by Meaaaa
Summary: Mubazir banget itu dango jatuh ke tanah, Yukimura. Lu tau kan ini lagi kontes masak kelas 3-A SenBasa HS. btw, Author disana asal-asalan aja tuh masak. /Summary alay. oneshot, fic abal. tolong maklumi karena saya tak bisa masak sama sekali.


_**Welcome back to Mea fiction my Readers this is Mea here.**_

Gue bikin fanfic ini rada ngikutin fic lama gue yang di fandom SS ye.

Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM

Awas gak jelas. Udah ah, silahkan aja baca sambil nungguin taon baru.

_Enjoy_!

* * *

><p>Ada kontes memasak di SenBasa High School yang diperuntukkan untuk kelas 3-A. Mau tidak mau, seluruh murid kelas 3-A mengikutinya, termasuk Author yang tidak bisa memasak sedikitpun. Katanya, juara 1 kontes memasak ini akan mendapat hadiah motor. Juara dua dan tiga mendapatkan laptop. Buset, sekaya apaan sih Nobunaga si kepsek bego itu? Kayaknya mampu banget ngebiayain semuanya. Heran gue.<p>

Abaikan saja lah keheranan gue yang menggila.

Sekarang ini jam tujuh pagi dan kontes memasak dimulai jam delapan. Sambil menunggu, murid-murid kelas 3-A bersantai di kelas. Ada yang lagi _browsing_ resep, ada juga yang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi ala katak. Suaranya mirip katak, maksudnya. (Gaje.) Selain itu, di pojokan ada yang masih tidur. Author masih gedubrukan bingung mau masak apaan. Derita seorang yang tidak bisa memasak tuh itu. Hiks :'v

Ieyasu yang sedang pusing, berjalan lemas menuju UKS demi agar dia tidak mengikuti kontes masak. Dia bisa masak, tapi dia sedang malas. Dia lagi stress gegara kemarin Tadakatsu membunuh kucing peliharaannya yang baru.

Beda dengan Sanada Yukimura yang sudah siap dengan topi _chef_, baju koki, beserta kacamata hitamnya yang sebetulnya tidak diperlukan itu. Dasar anak terlalu _excited_. Segala-galanya harus wajib kudu musti lengkap. Gak lengkap dibilang gak idup dia.

"IYA DONG! SEMUA INI DIBELIIN SAMA _OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN_!" teriak Yukimura kencang. Bahkan Motonari yang sedang tidur sampai terbangun.

"_You are _berisik," tegurnya kemudian kembali tidur.

"YEEEEEEY! GUE BERISIIIIIIK! SEMUANYAAA! GUE DIBILANG BERISIK LHOOOOO!" teriaknya terlau bangga. Itu anak perlu dikasih obat tidur kali ya biar tenang. Sebel gue.

"Woooi! Sanada! Kau hampir membuat gendang telingaku robek, _ya know_?!" omel Masamune. Kojuro yang disaat itu sedang minum langsung tersedak.

"Wong edan si Yukimura. Dia sangat-sangat mengingatkanku pada setrika!" gerutu Nagamasa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Oichi tidak menanggapi perkataan Nagamasa, melainkan hanya diam sambil bersenandung pelan. Nagamasa yang mengetahui bahwa Oichi marah padanya, segera memeluk Oichi dan mengelus rambut istrinya lembut. "Hei, jangan marah…"

"Ichi tidak marah kepada Nagamasa-_sama_," bisik Oichi lembut. Ia membalas pelukan Nagamasa dan membuat Kasuga ngiri akan keromantisan hubungan suami-istri ini.

"Ah elah. Kalian bikin gue ngiri!" seru Kasuga sambil manyun.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum sambil terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia memeluk Kasuga sesuai dengan keinginan Kasuga barusan. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, Kasuga sayang."

"Huhu, Sasuke." Kasuga menangis haru. "Hanya dikau lah yang mengerti diriku. _I love you_."

"Sudah ah, pacaran mulu ni kelas. Sekarang sudah jam delapan. Siap-siap noh." Magoichi memberi informasi. "Gue mah langsung kesana ya."

"Hah, demi apa satu jam udah kek dua menit?!" seru Author kaget. Author langsung ngacir ke lapangan menyusul Magoichi. Akhirnya, seluruh kelas 3-A menyusul Magoichi ke lapangan dan benar saja, para _sensei_ sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Motonari datang paling terakhir. Haha nista bgt gue ama Motonari akhir-akhir ini.

"Wah _sensei_ ngaco nih. Kenapa gak manggil kita-kita buat dateng? Malah disuruh nunggu." Motochika berkacak pinggang di depan Shingen-_sensei_. Shingen-_sensei_ memasang muka bete sambil berkata, "Baru aja mau dipanggil, lu pada udah nyamperin."

"Serah dah." Motochika menyerah.

Akhirnya, kontes masak dimulai. Author sama sekali nggak siap. Author cuma masak seadanya meski bahan-bahan masak tersedia sangat banyak. Ia cuma asal-asalan bikin adonan dan langsung dimasukkin ke oven sementara dia bikin topping.

Lama-lama jadi bolu donat, deh. Dia bikin pake bahan donat tanpa pengembang yang gue lupa namanya.

Sementara itu, yang paling bersemangat diantara yang lain adalah Kojuro. Kojuro membuat telur dadar. Tapi jangan salah, telur dadar yang dibuatnya itu kelihatan enak sekali, lho.

"Rupanya bumbu-bumbunya tersedia lengkap disini," gumam Kojuro di tengah kesibukan memasaknya.

Masamune tampak sedikit kewalahan. Tampaknya dia membuat makanan yang sederhana sekali, yakni bubur kacang hijau. Lain lagi dengan Magoichi yang tidak sengaja membuat masakan kembar dengan Ieyasu. Makanan tersebut adalah cah kangkung. Itu sayur kesukaan Author banget deh. Lol. Terus, Nagamasa masih belum buat apa-apa karena bingung.

"Hmmm." Dia masih terus berpikir.

Oichi rupanya sangat handal dalam memasak. Dengan canggihnya ia mengulek sambal kacang dengan cabai. Ia sedang memasak gado-gado. Salah satu makanan kesukaan gue juga tuh. Ada di posisi 6 kalau ga salah. (Readers : Gila anda. Ampe dicatetin.)

Yukimura sedang gila-gilaan dengan mengoleskan selai stroberi ke pipinya hingga lengket. Ia yang sedang membuat dango, tidak sengaja menyikut piringan dango hingga dango yang sudah selesai dimasak tersebut jatuh. Sedih bukan main Yukimura. Dengan histerisnya ia menangis sambil marah-marah sendiri.

Masamune yang berada di sebelahnya menengok ke arah Yukimura. Dia langsung tertawa keras begitu melihat dango yang dibuat oleh rivalnya itu jatuh ke tanah. "SANADA! ITU MUBAZIR BANGET… HAHAHA!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Oh gilak. Ada apa dengan gue? Bikin fanfic asal-asalan banget*pingsan*<p>

Tak mau berkomentar banyak. RnR?

(Yakin bgt gw gk bakalan dapet review 1 pun.)

_**Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or you can click follow me or stand by in my profile to wait for reading my future fiction. Good bye!**_


End file.
